


El primer beso

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [18]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daredevil escucha el color rojo, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Matt, groserías en coreano!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt ha dicho basta y confiesa sus sentimientos. Peter entra en crisis ante la declaración de su pelirrojo amigo y Wade… bueno, digamos que alguien necesita aprender coreano</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primer beso

**Author's Note:**

> *Se come un cuarto de chocolate* Culpo a Marvel de todo... TODO

-Hay algo que quiero decirte Peter…

Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y su corazón aumentaba su ritmo. Estaba consciente que el mayor percibía su nerviosismo y eso solo lo empeoraba. Necesitaba calmarse, de seguro esto de la cena a la luz de las velas solo se trataba de Matt tratando de ser amable, no tenía porqué significar otra cosa. ¿Verdad?

-¿cómo pudiste combinar las velas con el mantel?- como siempre, su boca reaccionó antes que su cerebro- no me digas que el color rojo emite un ruido característico

-Peter…

-¡Oh por Dios, eres un Skrull que olvidó que DareDevil es ciego!

-Peter… -susurró un poco molesto

-Pero suenas igual que él… hueles igual que él- se sonrojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se cubrió la boca con una mano

-Peter…  
Giró al castaño para quedar frente a frente, tomó su mano y la retiró de sus labios cuidadosamente. Sentía el calor que emanaba del chico y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aunque no pudiera verlo, estaba seguro que un adorable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, y saberse el culpable de ello solo lo hacía más feliz.

Lentamente se inclinó sobre el chico, acercó sus labios a los del otro y los unió en una suave caricia. Los ojos de Peter se abrieron con sorpresa e intentó separarse del mayor sin ser demasiado brusco, consiguiéndolo al cabo de unos minutos.

-M-Matt- se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar su vergüenza- ¿p-por qué hiciste eso?

-¿No es un poco obvio Peter?- abrazó al castaño por la cintura, preocupado por el nerviosismo que el chico transpiraba- me gustas… en realidad- carraspeó un poco y desvió el rostro-… es algo más que gustar… te amfphpfhm

-¡NO! No, no, no, no, no y no… no te atrevas a decirlo Matthew Michael Murdock- mantuvo su mano sobre la boca del otro mientras el pánico subía por su garganta.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió bastante no solo con las palabras del menor sino también con su  acelerado ritmo cardíaco, la respiración agitada y la tensión muscular que prácticamente podía “ver”. Parecía más que le hubieran dado una horrible noticia, a una tierna declaración; “media” declaración permitió recordarse.

-Pempfhpmfp- tomó con firmeza la muñeca del otro superhéroe y, usando un poco de fuerza, la retiró de su rostro- Peter… ¿qué te pasa?… Si… si no sientes lo mismo no pasa nada- claro que pasaba, pero no iba a alterar más al muchacho

-T-tú no entiendes Matt- susurró el castaño mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos del pelirrojo

-¿Es porque ambos somos hombres?- se acercó un poco y escuchó como la espalda del chico golpeaba contra la mesa

-¡Claro que no!- soltó un suspiro cargado de desesperación y continuó- Yo… primero antes que nada…- se revolvió el cabello de la nuca un tanto nervioso-… t-tú también me gustas Mattie… mucho…- sintió arder sus mejillas al susurrar lo último

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Porque no se si sea capaz de… de…- se mordió el labio inferior y echó la cabeza hacia atrás-… no creo soportar una decepción más…

“Así que era eso”, pensó el abogado, Peter estaba asustado de que alguien lastimara su maltrecho corazón. No lo culpaba, él mismo había experimentado en carne propia la amargura del desengaño amoroso, pero también sabía que podría hacer feliz al castaño, hasta el último suspiro de su vida.

-Peter… escucha… se que el difícil, pero ¿no lo será aún más si por tu propia decisión estás lejos de la persona que… que quieres y que te quiere?

-Creeme que lo sé Matt- quizo echarle en cara todos esos años de silencioso dolor, pero se contuvo- por eso mismo no creo que mfphmfp…

Los labios del pelirrojo cubrieron los suyos y acallaron sus réplicas. Por un momento se negó a corresponderle, pero al final terminó cediendo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, profundizando el contacto. DareDevil sujetó las caderas del chico con firmeza, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo, embriagado por las sensaciones, ya conocidas, pero completamente nuevas, que experimentaba.

________________________________

-Mire señora, yo se que no me entiende, ni yo entiendo una palabra de lo que dice… pero necesito un mapa. M.A.P.A… ¿sabe lo que es eso?

[Olvídalo, no conseguiremos nada]

<Debiste tomar ese curso express por correo de Coreano>

[¿Hay alguna señal universal para mapa?]

-Ajusshi chonmai jiajing nayo!!- decía la pobre mujer mientras azuzaba al mercenario lejos de ella- i-sekia ka!! *

-¿Gracias?

[Creo que te acaba de insultar]

<O pedir matrimonio… debímos tomar ese curso>

-Juro por todos los dioses asgardianos y escandinavos que jamás volveré a este lugar… sin importar lo buena que sea la paga- se alejó de la señora y subió a la camioneta- ¿qué podemos hacer?

<¡¡¡Usemos Google Maps!!!>

[Que buena idea… oh, pero espera… que estamos en Corea… del ¡NORTE! donde no hay Google ni nada capitalista]

<Ugh maldito Kim Jong-un, pero algún día pagará el gordito>

-Recuerdenme meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja cuando arreglemos las cosas con Spidey

[Creí que no regresaríamos]

-… no regresaremos… lo haremos… desde el aire como verdaderos chicos malos muajajajajajaja

<Ya se deschavetó~~>

Apoyó el rostro en el volante y farfulló un par de cosas antes de encender el auto. Sentía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era. Carraspeó un poco y salió del pequeño pueblo, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera guiarlo a su destino.

**Author's Note:**

> *”Señor, qué molesto!!! cab*** hijo de p*** vete!!” O algo así, según mi mínimo conocimiento de coreano XD


End file.
